


Washed Away

by OboeMaster



Category: Hogwarts Professors - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Professors, Professor Gracie Darling - Freeform, Professor Rufus Raine, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OboeMaster/pseuds/OboeMaster
Summary: *Author's Note: These characters are not mine, the setting was based off of J.K Rowling's works...blah, blah, blah... Please note that I am foreign so some of the phrases might be weird... Also, this is my first fanfiction so no judging allowed...and finally this is all Fluff! You would not believe the amount of Fluff here!!! Some parts are based off of the videos and some were completely made up...enjoy!!!





	Washed Away

Washed Away...

💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙

"The death of a bachelor!..." sang professor Raine closing his eyes but behind his closed eyelids he still sees her...

💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙

Flipping a page in his book Professor Raine was passing the empty charms classroom when he heard her voice coming from behind the slightly open door. It was like music to his ears, hearing her laugh... Suddenly he also heard the soft chuckles of professor Pine joining with her and his all of his body went stoic. He froze like a caught burglar. 

He tried to ignore it and move on but he couldn't help it. There was just something in her voice that caused him to lose all sense of surroundings. He could hear the two talking about the recent mishaps in classes but the fact that they were alone in the gardens and she was laughing so sweetly caused Raine's bones to shake in jealousy... 

Closing his book completely, he silently continuing walking, still hearing her angelic voice behind him but knowing that he wasn't meant to hear it like that....😥😪😫😔

💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙

He wasn't jealous! Why would anyone ever think that? He thought to himself before entering his classroom.

Walking in he realized that he can't put her laugh out of his head enough to concentrate on today's lesson. The giggles in his head were suddenly accompanied by the low chuckles of Pine and another chill ran down Raine's back. "Ok class, close your books, today will be a practical lesson. We will be learning how to turn PINEtrees into firewood..." 

💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙

Gracie was confused. She didn't know what to think!! On one hand was Pine who was still missing and she was out of her mind with concern for him and maybe because she worried so much, her emotions started getting mixed up. Did she love him? Or was it just immense concern?

On the other hand was professor Raine... that blue eyed, blond haired man made her feel something different when she looked at him. When he was in his sassy moods she couldn't stop laughing at his expressions, quotes, and attitude he showed. Lately however she rarely saw him like that, for some reasons he has become quiet and shy, she saw tears in his eyes a couple of times when he thought no one was looking and it broke her heart because she didn't know how to help him...

She didn't know if her attraction to Raine was merely friendly or if it was something more but she didn't let herself think about it because she would start to feel as though she was betraying Pine in some way...

But at moments when she got lost in thoughts during the day or in the long hours of the night when she stayed up late worrying about Pine and his well being, her mind would automatically wonder to the ravenclaw professor and in her mind she would trace his features and wonder...

💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙

Professor Darling was...something else. Aside from the fact that she was perfect in every way imaginable, it felt as though she was purposefully toying with his heart...

Raine knew of course that she wasn't, she wasn't even aware of how her actions affected him... but still. "You're the greatest duelist she says..." Of course he was! He knew that, but he suddenly felt embarrassed when she said it and blushed a little.

"Help me save Pine she says..." Why?! Why did it have to be Pine? Why did it have to be her asking him? Why...why couldn't it have been him she desperately wanted to save...? 

"She is going to be the death of me..."

On the one hand, Pine was his unspoken rival...his supposed enemy, someone who used to be his friend but now every mention of his name would automatically draw bitterness to Raine's voice and his movements would suddenly become robotic. But on the other hand, the students needed him...she needed him...

He would do anything she asked of him anyway...why was he even trying to reason with himself? What good would it do? He knew perfectly well the second she asked him to do anything that he would do it...that he would join her to help rescue Pine and that he would even die, if she asked that of him...

Of course he would help...it would be selfish of him not to... it wouldn't be fair to Pine, to the students, to the faculty...to her...yes, he'll do what must be done he concluded and put his head in his hands.

💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙

"Say something I'm giving up on you..." his gorgeous voice flowed so naturally but he seemed to be feeling the song on such a personal level. Gracie froze in her spot and the professor didn't seem to notice her presence in the room of requirement as he slowly walked in. "I'll be the one if you want me to..."

"Anywhere I would have followed you..." She watched as two tears leaked out of Raine's right eye one after the other as he broke down, stopped singing and fell to his knees against the wall...

She was dying to reach out to him, to hug him and ask what was wrong but she felt as though her legs were stapled to the floor... she felt uncomfortable watching his pain and not knowing the reason...(and especially not knowing that she herself was the reason). 

"...Raine...?" She asked quietly and saw with surprise that he flinched so hard that it looked that he had just been punched at the sound of her voice...

"Pro...professor Darling...you...I didn't notice you here...I better go" he said in a high voice and Gracie was overwhelmed with the pain clearly expressed in his tone and she desperately wanted to help him somehow but before she could do anything he rushed out of the room leaving behind the woman who struggled to understand her feelings towards two different men especially now that one of them was God knows where and might be dead, while the other one was depressed in a way she couldn't understand that made her feel just as bad...

💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙

Raine stood with his back against the wall of the infirmary close to the door. In one of the beds lay Professor Darling looking very pale and thin. Her gorgeous eyes were closed as she was asleep but the spell took up a lot of her energy...

Why did he let her go through with it?! She had approached him the other day and told him of a way that would wake Pine up from his coma, the coma he has been in since they rescued him from Argon's castle, but it would cost a lot of energy and magic and asked for his assistance as she couldn't do it alone.

Raine was not very happy with her method as it was dangerous but he knew how much Pine meant to her and he would not let her go through this alone! We already established that Raine would do anything that Darling asks of him because he just couldn't bare to see her disappointed nor could he resist those eyes...

Standing over the body of the unconscious professor they concentrated with all their might and poured all of their energy into him. 

Raine shook and grabbed the wall for support but Darling completely collapsed unconscious, that's how much energy was taken from them. 

Opening his eyes and seeing her on the floor in such a state completely terrified Raine and he rushed to her side even though he was still feeling very weak from the deployment of his powers. He felt her pulse and calming down slightly when feeling only slightly slower than it was supposed to be he carefully lifted her off the floor and lay her on the cot next to Pine's.

He was just about to move a stray strand of hair from her face when he heard soft murmuring coming from Pine's body. 

It worked! Their efforts had not gone to waste after all...however now Pine was back in her life fully returned to normal, and that meant...

Only about an hour later after being thoroughly checked by the healer and Professor Oak, Pine now sat in the empty chair by Darling's cot holding her hand and waiting for her to come around.

Raine, not wanting to intrude on their moment but needing to make sure that she was okay, walked to the wall and leaned back on it for support. Seeing her like this was scary, but he was terrified of what would happen when she came around and what would escalate between her and Pine...

Suddenly she mumbled something incoherent through her unconscious state and Pine jumped up from his seat in surprise while Raine quickly lifted his head to focus on the beautiful but terrifyingly pale hufflepuff. 

"What was that? What did she say?!" Raine addressed Pine and heard his own voice crack a bit. Pine leaned closer to Gracie and tried to identify the word she was saying. He looked back at Rayne and was surprised to find him almost as white as Gracie herself.

Pine was not a stupid man, he could tell even before his kidnapping that his friend, the sassy Transfiguration teacher who had lots of affairs and loved interaction with women but has never fallen in love before, was completely head over heals for this woman. However Pine was experiancing something he had never felt for someone around Gracie as well and for the first time felt that he didn't have to live up to anyone's expectations, he didn't want to give that up...

Now seeing the incredibly scared and concerned face of his friend and formal rival he understood something... Raine was there for Gracie these past few months and didn't do anything to try to win her heart in his absence. He wanted Gracie's happiness far more than his own and was willing to throw away his life just to revive her boyfriend and make her happy...if that wasn't the purest of loves, Pine didn't know what was...

The problem was Darling...did she feel anything back for Raine? If she did...Pine decided that he will step aside and let them have a shot at true happiness and if she didn't well then... she will always remain his closest confident and friend, but he knew he wouldn't make her as happy as Raine could...

She mumbled something again and Pine thought he understood what it was...with a small, sad smile he leaned back in his chair and continued waiting for his closest friend to wake up and to have a small talk with her about their future.

Raine was still scared and was staring intently at the pretty face laying on the milky white pillow almost matching shades of colour...at least she was waking up...he couldn't do this...he can't stand watching them anymore...it was tearing away at his heart...

"HsjdhkRaine...?" The clearest mumble of all so far reached his ears and his eyes snapped back up from the floor onto her...his eyes moved in a question to professor Pine who offered Raine a small smile and a fraction of a nod.

Maybe not all was lost after all, thought Raine but then...no...she is just concerned...it was perfectly normal to be this concerned for a friend...I'm just a friend...😔

Raine turned around and slowly walked out of the infirmary and closing the door heard her voice from behind him gasp in surprise and shout "Pine!" Raine let out a long sigh and slowly started making his way back to the gardens, almost hearing the sound of his heart shattering into a thousand tiny peices...

💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚

"PINE!"- Gracie opened her eyes to see the tired but smiling face of the person she spent the last few months thinking about, worrying about, loving maybe? And there he was now, after all their time apart, sitting in front of her, holding her hand and he was real...

Gracie jumped from the cot she was laying on and threw her arms around him. "You're okay...you're okay..." she kept repeating in a broken whisper.

Pine hugged her and gently rubbed her back as if consoling a small child.

When she let go of him, there were tears in her eyes... "How do you feel?" She asked tentatively. In her head she knew what she had to say, she had to say that she missed him, that she loved him... but the words wouldn't come out... and she felt all of a sudden that he wasn't the one intended to hear them...

"I'm alright Gracie..." Pine said looking her in the eye and trying to calm her down while preparing himself for what he was about to lose the possibility of in his life..."I'm alright...how are you? You look like you haven't had any sleep in weeks!" 

Offering him a small smile she said nothing... "Everything will be back to normal now..." continued Pine. "I'll be right here for you..." 

"Pine...I..." she tried again but stopped, she couldn't do it, she couldn't say it to him, he wasn't the one... 

"Shhhh...I know..." Pine understood everything and decided to help her, and help Raine, they deserve to be happy more than anyone after what they went through...

"I'm sorry..." she felt guilty. She was supposed to love him wasn't she? After all she felt when he wasn't there? But now he was...so why does she still feel empty inside?!" 

"Don't be..." he said. "You deserve someone special..."

-"You are special!!"

Pine shook his head with a small chuckle. "You and I both know perfectly well that there is someone else, someone who I think you didn't give enough credit to for being here for you through these times, someone who is definitely special enough for you, and someone who I know was completely and utterly in love with you from the beginning..."

Gracie's eyes were filled with tears, her heart was pumping...How could she have missed it?! The times she saw collapse behind his sassy barrier and break down when he thought he was by himself, the times he smiled at her with his face but the smile didn't reach his eyes...all of the times that she saw him bury his head in his hands...

With her being the reason...

Gracie's eyes opened very wide as she realized how much she had been putting him through, when she kept talking about Pine and he nodded along but probably was dying inside, when she asked him to risk his life to get him back and he agreed just to make her happy...when he poured everything he had into reviving Pine for her....

"...Raine..." she whispered.

She quickly looked around the room for the sign of the familiar figure but didn't see him anywhere... Turning back to Pine she looked in his eyes as though asking for permission.

"Go to him." he nodded and smiled widely.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked for the last time really wanting to make know that she was making the right choice.

"Yes, Gracie. I'm okay." With a squeeze of her hand he stood from his chair and went back to his cot to lay upon it again.

When she was at the door, she looked back at him and nodded with a smile in the form of a final question.

"Go get him..." Pine said and watched her smile the biggest smiles of all he had seen so far and closing the door heard her quick steps head in the direction of the Ravenclaw tower

"That's my girl..." Pine quietly said to himself before closing his eyes for some more long needed sleep, finally feeling at peace with himself.

💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚

Closing the door behind her, Gracie quickly hurried to Professor Raine's private quarters hoping to catch him there. She needed to tell him! She needed to admit, not only to him but to herself as well, that she...that she well...

This time there was no doubt that he was the person who was intended to hear those words.

She ran, as fast as she could because she could no longer stand hurting him like she had been doing these past few months. What must he have gone through? 

Coming to an abrupt stop at the end of the hallway that lead to his private quarters Gracie gathered herself and took a few deep breaths. This was the moment where she had to be brave. She checked her hair with a few pats around her head and in a much slower step started walking towards his door trying to ignore her fast heart beat that echoed louder in her ears with every step she took.

Reaching the wooden door she knocked twice feeling her hand shaking...

No answer.

She tried again and this time added in a soft voice, "Raine?"

Still no answer.

After another two minutes of knocking Gracie finally concluded that he was most likely not in there, but then where could he be?

Deciding to check the library first, he was a Ravenclaw after all, she started downstairs when she saw Persephone Petalthorn the necromancy teacher.

"Professor Darling!!" Petalthorn ran over to her clutching her side. She looked very scared and bothered.

"I saw it! I saw it from the window in my room which has a view into the gardens!" She breathed in gulps of air. 

"Saw what?" Asked Professor Darling looking at Professor Petalthorn in a very concerned and worried way.

"They took him!" Wailed Petalthorn reaching out and clutching Gracie's shoulder. "They took him like they took Pine!" 

"Who?!" Exclaimed Gracie. Another disappearance? Just as they had barely rescued the first one? Hadn't they worried enough for the time being? Why now, why at this moment? 

Persephone took another deep gulp of air and wiping a tear that ran down her cheek said in a barely audible whisper...

"Raine...they took Raine..."

💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙

Walking down the path of the Hogwart's gardens Professor Raine kicked aside a stray branch laying on the ground and started making his way towards the lake.

Why did he constantly keep putting himself into these situations?! He kept hoping even though there was nothing to hope for. He kept wishing even though he knew that the genies favored the other. He kept reaching but never dared to reach beyond the closed curtains...

She loves Pine and Pine loves her! Why did he, Raine, keep trying to convince himself otherwise? He had no chance...

He reached the bank of the water and picked up a flat rock. After a couple of practice swings, he threw it in the water and watched it bounce once, twice, three, four.... eleven times...

Raine picked up another rock and this time threw it into the water with all of the energy he could muster, as though he tried throwing away all of his pain and problems with that rock.

It landed with a large splash in the shallow water and caused large ripples to form around it. 

Raine was so busy drowning in his own sorrow that he didn't notice the figure dressed in black that appeared from behind and murmured a spell.

With a blank expression on his face, Raine started falling backwards but before he hit the ground, he was caught by the figure in black and within seconds both bodies disappeared through the dark portal that opened up. 

Within seconds, the only thing that reminded of the presence of the Transfiguration professor within the grounds of Hogwarts were the ripples from the passionately thrown rock in the lake...

💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙

"No..." Gracie's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. Her head suddenly filled with a low buzzing noise that crescendoed into a deafening roar. Clutching her hands to her head she sank down to the floor.

💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙

Oh the irony Raine now found himself in! You really should be more careful for what you wish for...sitting on the cold, stone floor in an empty room he thought to himself.

He remembered little on how he had gotten here...but it was very clear by the fact that he now found himself with bounded arms and legs, as well as not in the possession of his wand anymore..that he had been abducted by the dark forces and found himself in a similar position such of Pine.

He guessed that since the rescue of Pine, they needed another hostage and since he was after all one of the greatest duelists of all times, as well as played a major part in the rescue of Pine, without him, Darling and the others would have a heck of a job getting him out.

Darling! He sat up quickly but then leaned back against the wall, he was sore all over plus his mind wasn't working as sharply, he appeared to be drugged.

She didn't know what happened! None of the other professors did either! How long would it be before they realize he was missing? Would she take just as much initiative as she did with Pine? Probably not, now that Callahan was back she would like to spend most of her time with him...

What was the point of returning anyway? He thought for a second before shaking the thought out of his head. He had students to take care of! He had Hogwarts to protect! He needed to make sure that everyone remained safe while the dark forces continued to penetrate! 

Much help he was now though...sitting on the floor...tied up and drugged to almost unconsciousness...

With these last thoughts Raine slowly slipped back into the drugged state of blissful not knowing and fell with closed eyes on his side. 

💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙

It's been a week already since Raine's disappearance and no one was taking it easily.

Petalthorn hiccuped all the time as was her nature when she was sad, Pine ate very little despite all of the nurses telling him that he needs to keep up his diet, the students all walked around quietly and there was very little chatter in the halls. It appeared that even though some of them hated Transfiguration, Professor Raine was beloved by the whole student body and left an impact on everyone's life.

Gracie didn't come to classes for the first few days. She stayed in her room and ate nothing. She didn't cry, she had no tears left... The thought of him, alone in a dungeon, probably not fed or watered for days at a time... She imagined he was going though what Pine was and now recalled all of what Pine had told them with Raine being the subject now.

It was even worse now than it had been with Pine. Firstly, she loved him. She knew it and she was all ready to admit it before he got taken. Secondly, when it had been Pine, she was still developing feelings and whenever she felt insecure she would go to Raine. He would always offer unconditional support, make her laugh when she needed it most, and talk her through the times when she was ready to collapse under the heavy toll of emotions.

Now however she couldn't find that in anyone else at Hogwarts. Pine tried to help her but was still weak from his time in the dungeons, other professors felt sorry for her and did all they could for her but no matter...

After a few days she came out of her solitude and resumed teaching classes but her voice sounded dead and her eyes lost their sparkle...

-"We need to do something about this!!"

The whole staff was gathered in the staff room and discussing the situation at hand.

It was clear to everyone that this was the last straw for Hogwarts and their Professors. They needed to get back Raine and capture the dark wizard Argon for good! He has caused them too much pain and discomfort already and enough is enough! If the Ministry can't do anything about this, they will!

Gracie who was pacing the center of the room was all for an attack on Argon's castle! They've done it once, why couldn't they do it again?! 

"It will be much harder this time." Said Professor Oak who went with them to rescue Pine the last time.

"Raine took on most of them single handed while we searched... if we were to go, we would need at least twice the number of people who went last time and we can't bluntly ask people to risk their lives!" He continued.

At once almost every person in the room started yelling that they would willingly go to help their close friend, so many in fact, that their voices started blending together.

Gracie looked at everyone in the room... "I owe you all so much...thank you!"

💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙

They all apparated to the walls of the castle before splitting up.

As in the process of rescuing Raine they didn't have Raine to help them they decided to divide into three main groups this time. 

One was the diversion group which would take on most of Argon's protection while the other two groups operated. This one was headed by Petalthorn who literally begged to be the one cause a mess.

Both of the other groups were designated to go searching for Raine. One of which would keep back Argon and who ever should be left, Professor Oak was in charge of that one. And the last one, led by Gracie, would find and transport Raine. 

Gracie and two other professors were creeping to the dungeons covered by disillusionment charms while Professor Oak's group followed. Petalthorn ran into some trouble earlier and the sound from the commotion upstairs carried down to the damp cellars. 

Professor Darling shivered. How could anyone possibly survive in this cold and dark place? How did he survive here all alone? And Pine has been here for months before they discovered the location of this place! It was lucky they already knew it, otherwise poor Raine might have had to sit here for much longer...

Where was he? They already checked most of the cells and there were only a few left...he must be here! 

Gracie stopped suddenly at the barred door of the last room where she could see a body lying in the far corner. The body had dirty blonde hair all messed up and covered in dust, long nails with chopped paint and slightly cracked purple glasses...there was no denying who it was...

Her heart was beating in her throat as her fingers creeped to the handle of the door. That was probably not a smart decision in hindsight as the second her skin made contact with the metal, a loud alarm pierced the deadly silence...

Chaos...

All around her there were wizards, some dressed in hooded cloaks, others in colorful uniforms of the Hogwarts staff. Spells were firing everywhere creating jets of light to cast shadows on the grey walls. 

Professor Oak was dueling two wizards in cloaks at once while Professorsl Petalthorn, who had rejoined them, and another professor from her group were backing three hooded figures into a corner. Professor Darling herself was concentrating on the figure brandishing his wand at her and was just managing to cast protective shields over herself and send spells at her attacker. 

She remembered when Raine gave her some extra classes on dueling a few months ago. He demonstrated proper positions and they had a few duels with him winning of course but she thoroughly enjoyed their time together even as he sent a silly jinx at her that she didn't manage to deflect and had to walk around with purple carrots instead of ears until Raine stopped laughing and muttered a counter curse...

Right now was not the time for memories though... she had to concentrate! They were losing...she could tell. There were just too many of them! But they had to succeed! They just had to, they must get Raine out and she will give her life if it must come to that...he will be okay...!

However those few moments of thinking about him cost her...she felt a stinging in her right shoulder and saw that a spell left a sizable peice of ice sticking out of it...uttering a late scream of pain she sent back a jet of fire... but it never reached its target. 

The figure who sent the frozen water at her was suddenly fully covered from head to toe in ice and fell to the floor. Looking around she saw, with mangled hair and wild eyes, Professor Raine standing in the middle of room clutching a wand he picked up from one of the cloaked bodies that were on the ground and firing hexes left and right.

There was fire in his eyes and at this time, no one could deny that his title for one of the greatest duelists of all times was rightfully earned. He easily took down one of the wizards fighting with Professor Oak while managing to sent an extra shield charm over Professor Petalthorn who had a near encounter with the Avada Kedavra. Gracie stood mesmerized by his actions for a few moments before remembering why they were there and starting to fight her way towards the door... out of the corner of her eye she saw a glimmer of a blue stone on the floor which as she thought turned out to be Raine's wand which seemed to roll out of a pocket of the wizard lying nearby.

Stooping down and grabbing it she straightened out and saw a jet of light hit the last of the hooded figures who then collapsed onto to the already littered with bodies floor.

"Raine!!" She shouted as she saw the energy leave the Professor's body and him slipping back into the coma state he was in when they found him. He started falling but was caught under the arms by Professor Oak.

"We need to go..." he said as they heard more alarms go off and heaving Raine's body over his shoulder, ran towards the doors followed by the others.

💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙

It was silent in the hospital wing. Pine had been discharged the previous day and so there was nobody in the room. Nobody, except for the man laying in one of the beds in the far corner and the woman sitting beside it. 

It wasn't as bad as it could have been, thought Gracie as she looked at the Transfiguration Professor who still hasn't woken from his two day sleep of trying to get the drugs out of his system. He looked better than Pine had been at least, considering the time difference of being imprisoned. 

Better, but not good enough... his hair was a mess, his nails were broken, his face had some scars and his wrists and ankles had signs of being tightly bounded together.

Gracie, who hadn't moved from her spot by the side of his bed since their arrival, was staring at his face and gently holding his hand. He better wake up soon! But when he does...what was she going to say? 

She rubbed her thumb on the back of his palm and took a deep breath... the wound in her shoulder has quickly fixed by the healers who were summoned to Hogwarts after their arrival and checked them all over. Raine was to lie in bed with someone accompanying him at all times and Gracie volunteered at once...wanting to be there when he wakes and finally telling him what they both need to hear.

It's been 43 hours and since that time, Professor Darling has not slept or eaten. She would occasionally take a sip of water to moisten her dry throat but otherwise she would not take her eyes of the sleeping patient.

Getting lost in thought, Gracie closed her eyes for a minute and fell asleep for almost an hour... she was woken by the sudden shifting coming from the cot in which lie the man whose hand she was holding.

Her eyes sprang open as she leaned forward and placed a hand on his forehead. It was unusually warm and she stood up to get a wet cloth. She returned to his side and placed the cool rag against the fiery head of her love...wait what did she just call him in her head? 

However she couldn't ponder upon this unconscious use of lexicon for very long as she realized that he was waking up...

The eyelids that were hiding the sapphire blue eyes suddenly cracked open and the hand she had been holding before standing up curled into a fist as though trying to grasp something that wasn't there. 

"Raine...!" She sat back down in her chair and looked into the still cloudy eyes of the Professor. 

"Professor Darling...you're... what...happened?" He asked sittinging up and looking around the room but really just avoiding meeting her eyes.. 

"It's alright...you're safe now..." she gently pushed him back into a laying position and straightened the wet cloth on his forehead.

Her fingers made contact with his skin and a small electric shock passed through the both of them, starting at the point of contact to the tips of their toes...

"Please...don't..." he whispered as he turned his face away from her hands and gazed at the opposite wall...

"Why not...?" She asked quietly already knowing the answer...

"It's too...much..." he said quietly continuing to face away from her...

At those words, Gracie's heart broke and she suddenly wanted nothing more than to comfort him...than to tell him... 

"Raine...about Pine..." she suddenly blurted out even though bringing Pine up right now was the last thing she wanted. She could tell that at the name Raine flinched...

"I don't love him..." 

Raine didn't move from his position, what did she mean that she didn't love Pine? Of course she did! Petalthorn read her diary!! But then why did she...

"I love you." She said looking at the back of the blond head that was still turned away from her.

Raine was heart was beating fast, his mind was frozen...did she just say...did she realize who she was talking to...? 

He sat up and turned to face the Charms Professor...she wasn't looking at him but instead her gaze was focused on her hands that were folded in her lap. Why wasn't he responding? Maybe Pine was wrong about the signs, maybe he didn't feel the same way, or maybe she shouldn't have said it so bluntly...maybe she should have...

"Gracie..."

That was the first time he has called her by her first name and not Professor Darling, and by God did it sound gorgeous the way he said it...

She looked up and met the sharp gaze of the Transfiguration teacher who was looking at her as though he wanted to see through her soul and to read her mind. This piercing gaze was always slightly uncomfortable for her and she realized that maybe it was because she didn't want him to read what was written in her eyes...the love she was too scared to admit...

She stared right back into those giant blue eyes...how was it possible to not get lost in them?! 

The pause between them seemed to last forever and their fast heart beats appeared to be synchronized... finally Gracie was about to shift her gaze away when he suddenly closed the small distance that was between them and kissed her...

💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙

It's been two months since the start of her new life thought Gracie while standing by the wall of the dance floor casually watching Pine dance with Petalthorn and giggling at the attempts of Raine to escape the many young ministry witches that kept requesting dances from the hero who helped defeat Argon.

The Ministry of Magic was holding a ball in their honor, which followed the small ceremony in which all of the Professors that participated in the attacks on Argon's castle received Order of Merlin awards second class. 

Raine, of course attracted many young females but was too nice to refuse their countless invitations so Gracie hasn't had the chance to talk to him since the ceremony.

However the expressions of extream annoyance and boredom he sent her from across the room while his partners weren't looking at him were enough entertainment for right now she thought...she would have him all to herself afterwards...

The first few weeks since the incident at the hospital wing, both her and Raine attempted to hide their relationship, however neither of them could contain the huge smiles that randomly appeared on their faces so soon enough the whole school was talking about them.

The rumors were of course helped by Professor Petalthorn who stole Gracie's diary again and her squeaks could be heard from the tower to the gardens...

And both of them couldn't be happier...they took walks in the gardens, talked constantly, and sometimes he would corner her in the corridor and kiss her against the wall..

He was an amazing kisser. That was all that she could say...she didn't know who was the lucky person who taught him how to do that but everytime he would kiss her, her knees suddenly felt weak and all the thoughts in her mind would suddenly disappear...

She got jerked out of her fantasy by the sound of the song changing and she automatically looked around the room. It seemed that Raine had finally been able to shake off all the young witches and was standing by the wall holding a glass of wine.

With a smirk, Gracie started to make her way over to him...he didn't see her approach so that when she appeared right in front of him, he jumped just a little...

"I'm sorry Professor, I've been trying to grab you all night...may I have this dance?" She said reaching her hand out to him and with a smile on both of their faces, they stepped out onto the dance floor and didn't let go of each other for the rest of the night...

The End

💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙


End file.
